Of Birthdays and Promises
by Reader-Writer-14
Summary: Sometimes people change for better or worse. Lily finds this out on one of the most important days of her life, her sixteenth birthday.


**AN: So this is a prompt for the forum Hogwarts online, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

It was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when a certain red head woke up. When Lily Evens opened her eyes she was surprised to find two people staring at her. Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett were looking down at Lily with huge smiles on their faces because today was their best friends sixteenth birthday.

"AAAHHHHH," Lily screamed as she fell from her bed and onto the floor, "What are you two doing?"

Marlene stuck her hand out to help Lily off the floor, "Well we wanted to wish you a happy birthday, your sixteen now!"

"Thanks you guys but I'm not really in the mood. Can I go back to bed now?"

Alice looked confused but nodded, "Sure sweetie we'll see you later."

"Bye Lils hope you feel better."

As Lily went back to bed she felt a tear roll down her cheek and she didn't it when more came. You would think that a girl would dream about their sixteenth birthday, not be in bed crying her eyes out. Ever since her first year of Hogwarts Lily had dreamed about her sixteenth birthday party but then again recent events had to be taken into account. When Severus had called her a mudblood it had broken the childhood promise that had bonded the two friends togther.

_-__Flashback__-_

"_See you Snivellus!"_

_Eleven year old Lily Evens stormed down the train with her best friend Severus Snape behind right behind her. When the two friends sat down she looked intently at him._

"_Those boys don't know anything."_

"_Hey it's fine I don't know why you got so mad about it."_

"_I got mad because those two boys insulted my_best friend_."_

"_Thank you Lils," Severus smiled at her and she grinned back,_ _"Well let's forget about them and talk about something else. Can you believe that we are actually going to Hogwarts?"_

_Lily got a dreamy look in her eyes, "I know and I can't wait for fifth year."_

"_Why that year? My mother says that is one the more hard years."_

"_Well that year will be my sixteenth birthday. I already know exactly what I want to have. I want to have a small little party with a lot of candles, a chocolate cake that has my name on it, flowers everywhere, and only my closest friends to be there."_

_Severus looked shocked, "You already have all that planned? Well I will make a promise to you then. I Severus Snape promises to give Lily Evans everything she wants for her sweet sixteen."_

"_You promise," Lily all but squealed._

"_I promise."_

-Present time-

Later that day, Lily was walking down the hall when she heard somebody calling her name. She looked to see who it was and turned away quickly.

"Turn around," Severus yelled to her," We need to talk."

Lily whipped around and yelled," I have nothing to say to you."

Severus ran forward, grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her down the hall. "Severus," she spoke in a deadly whisper , "let go of my hand RIGHT NOW!"

"Stop fighting and listen to me for a second," Severus pleaded with the girl, "I have to show you something."

"Fine, but make it quick I have somewhere to be."

The two ex-best friends made their way down the long hallway in silence when Severus suddenly stopped. He opened a door and lead Lily inside. "Surprise," he whispered to her. The room was dim but candles were everywhere giving it a beautifuland natural looking light, the room was filled with flowers but not just any flowers, lilies. Finally there was a table that had a huge chocolate cake that said _Happy Sixteenth Birthday Lily._

"Oh wow," was the first thing out of her mouth before she ran over to the boy and hugged him while whispering, "Thank you."

When Lily got back to the common room she saw that they had all thrown her a birthday party where she met people she had not even known until now. As she went to bed that night she could not help but think that no matter how large or grand her party was, nothing would ever beat the surprise that she got from her own best friend.

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed this and this was purely a friendship story. **

**Theme:**

_**Someone having a surprise for someone else.**_

**Prompts:**

"_**Turn around,"**_

"_**Stop fighting and listen to me for a second,"**_

"_**Surprise,"**_

"_**Oh wow,"**_

_**and "Thank you."**_


End file.
